


The one wearing the dress

by punprincess321



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anathema Device Ships Aziraphale/Crowley, Angry Gabriel (Good Omens), Aziraphale Is Trying (Good Omens), Body Image, Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fat Shaming, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gabriel Being an Asshole (Good Omens), Married Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punprincess321/pseuds/punprincess321
Summary: Aziraphale and crowley are going to be married, Aziraphale decides to use a female appearance for the wedding since he wants to wear a dress, but when heaven catches wind of this, they send the resident asshole archangel to ruin the wonderful moment.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. A heavenly engagement

Aziraphale and Crowley were out on a casual stroll through the park one day, it was such a beautiful time to be outside, they stood by the river, enjoying the fresh air when Crowley tapped Aziraphales shoulder. "What is it Crowley?" He asked, turning to the demon, to his surprise, Crowley was on one knee.

"Aziraphale, I-..... I love you, so much, we've been together 6000 years on this planet and I want to spend even longer with you, I never want to lose you again so...... will you marry me?" He asked, Crowley pulled out a small red box and opened it to reveal a gold ring with a diamond in the middle.

Aziraphale was stunned by Crowley's proposal, he was trying to find the words to describe his feeling but all he could muster was his immediate response. "Yes!" He exclaimed, Crowley stood up and placed the ring on Aziraphales finger, the angel smiling the entire time.

* * *

In Tadfield, Anathema Device and her boyfriend Newton pulsifer were having lunch when they heard the mailman come by. "I'll go get it." Newton said, he got up from the table and walked out to the mailbox, inside was one letter, it was clearly very fancy stationary and the wax seal had a snake with a halo.

Newton brought the letter inside and showed it to Anathema. "Who's it from?" He asked, the young witch opened up the envelope and pulled out an invitation. "It's from that angel and demon from the airbase! They're getting married and would like us to attend!" She said excitedly, Anathema had been fascinated with Aziraphale and Crowley the moment she figured out what they were, Newton was a little nervous though.

"But what if the demon made this up? What if he's leading us into a trap?" He questioned nervously, Anathema looked at her boyfriend skeptically. "That demon helped stop the end of the world, I think we're safe, he's just softie trying to be a tough guy." She said confidently, she looked over the invitation more and smiled noticing the location."They decided to have the wedding here in Tadfield!"

* * *

Madame Tracy had just finished a psychic session with a client and went to have tea with Sergeant Shadwell, she noticed the mailman putting fancy letters in both their mail boxes and so she picked them up and went to Shadwells apartment. "Sergeant Shadwell, look at this! We have some fancy mail today!" She said enthusiastically, the sergeant looked up from his newspaper.

"Since when do I get prissy letters?" He complained, Tracy opened the letters and smiled. "It's from those two celestial gentlemen! They've invited us to their wedding, how wonderful!" She said, Shadwell knew who she was talking about. "That southern pansy is marrying that stick man? Match made in heaven I say." He said before chuckling at his own joke, Tracy rolled her eyes.


	2. Unwelcomed visit

Anathema and Tracy were delighted to hear that Aziraphale wanted their help with something for the wedding, they drove to the angels bookshop and knocked on the door, a short and slightly plump blond woman answered, she had on a beige and light blue dress suit, she smiled brightly with a bit of a blush on her face. "Hello dears! Lovely to see you again!" She said, it didn't take long for the two women to realize it was Aziraphale. "Why are you a woman dearie?" Tracy asked, Aziraphale blushed more.

"Crowley and I decided to have a traditional wedding, so I decided to take the part of the bride, also I wanted to wear a dress, does this appearance look odd?" She asked nervously, Anathema and Tracy smiled. "Of course not, you look adorable!" Anathema said happily, Aziraphale smiled even brighter.

* * *

After having a discussion about the wedding over tea, Anathema and Tracy decided to take Aziraphale to a bridal shop to start searching for a dress, when they walked in, Aziraphales eyes sparkled with glee at all the gorgeous dresses, a consultant walked over to them smiling. "Good day ladies, are you here to find a dress?" She asked, the three nodded. "Our friend here is getting married!" Tracy said, gesturing to Aziraphale, the consultant nodded and lead them to the back where the dressing rooms were.

Anathema and Tracy sat down on the couch as the consultant led Aziraphale into a changing room. "So what kind of dress are you looking for?" She asked, Aziraphale thought for a while, she flashed a cheeky grin. "I'd like to try a form fitting, sleeveless dress." She replied, the consultant nodded and went to find some dresses.

* * *

The first dress was a mermaid style dress with a sweetheart beaded top and a long train, Aziraphale came out and Anathema and Tracy were speechless. "Oh my gosh! You look wonderful!" Tracy exclaimed, Aziraphale blushed and smiled. "Thank you, this isn't usually what I wear." She replied sheepishly.

Aziraphale looked in the mirror proudly and twirled, the dress felt oddly right, like she was letting go of her old life. "I know this sounds crazy but, I think this is the one, it just feels like I'm free from, well, you know." She said, Anathema and Tracy smiled, the consultant put a veil on Aziraphales head, she looked like a beautiful bride.

"I'll take it!" She exclaimed excitedly, threatening to weep tears of joy, the consultant smiled and went to the register to ring up the dress, Anathema and Tracy smiled and went to wait by the register, Aziraphale took off the dress and got back into her normal clothes, she took the dress to the register and paid.

The three women walked out and Aziraphale carried her dress happily, as they walked, Aziraphale caught a glimpse of Gabriel, glaring at her, she ignored him and continued to walk, they reached the bookshop and Aziraphale quickly went inside and placed the dress safely in a closet in the back of the shop, using a miracle to keep it unwrinkled and undamaged.

As she was about to head back out to Anathema and Tracy, Gabriel stood in front of the door, Aziraphale was startled but stood her ground and put on a brave face. "Gabriel, what are you doing here?" She asked upset, the archangel sneered. "Upstairs got word of your engagement to Crowley, you're an angel you moron!" He argued.

Aziraphale furrowed her brows and frowned, crossing her arms. "I don't care! I love him and we're getting married, there's nothing you can do about it! And why do you care anyway? You lot don't understand real love anyway." She retorted, Gabriel held back the urge to slap the principality across the face, instead he smirked.

"Do you really think Crowley will honor his vows? A demon never keeps promises and is never faithful, especially if you look like that." Gabriel said smugly, he gestured to all of Aziraphales body, he then mockingly poked her belly. "Men on earth aren't interested in a partner who stuff their faces you know." He said coldly, Aziraphale pushed him away. "Crowley doesn't care about that, he loves the way I look and you don't know him like I do."

Gabriel's face still had a look of smug superiority on it. "Don't you think that he will be embarrassed to have a fat wife? Or a fat husband? You're really choosing to keep stuffing yourself while Crowley suffers the humiliation?" He retorted, Aziraphale began to become bothered by Gabriel's comments, she snapped her fingers and sent the archangel back to heaven. 


End file.
